Darkness of The Smiling Boy
by Hikarlyn121
Summary: Masa lalu yang kelam membunuhnya dari dalam. Kegelapan muncul dalam hati anak yang selalu tersenyum. Ia tak lagi mampu mempercayai orang. Akankah pertemuannya dengan manik yang perlahan menjeratnya dapat memperbaiki hidupnya? Atau sebaliknya? [Kikuro]


**01 : First Encounter**

Tanpa melihat ke belakang, seorang pria yang berusia tak lebih dari 30 tahun itu berlari. Digendongnya anaknya yang belum genap 7 tahun. Ia berlari, dan terus berlari. Beberapa kali ia harus menghindari peluru yang ditembakan ke arahnya. Ia tidak bisa berhenti, dan harus terus melihat ke depan. Di tangannya, ada sesuatu yang harus ia lindungi. Anaknya, yang merupakan hartanya yang paling berharga di dunia ini. Ia harus melindungi masa depan anaknya sekalipun dengan taruhan nyawa.

Anak yang berada dalam gendongan tak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi, ia mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada kemeja ayahnya. Matanya terfokus pada ayahnya yang mulai kehabisan staminanya, lalu berpindah pada kumpulan pria berpakaian hitam yang mengejar keduanya. Ia hanya mengerti satu hal—orang-orang itu memiliki niat tidak baik.

Pria itu berbelok ke dalam sebuah gang, dan napasnya memburu menyadari mereka terjebak di sebuah gang buntu. Terjebak bersama dengan orang-orang yang mengincar nyawanya. Pria itu menurunkan anaknya, dan menyembunyikannya di belakang tubuhnya. Ia berbalik menatap orang-orang yang kini tersenyum dengan niatan tak menyenangkan.

"Ryouta," bisik pria itu. "Apapun yang terjadi, tetaplah hidup. Ingatlah, ayah selalu menyayangimu."

Bocah itu tak mengingat pasti apa yang terjadi. Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat. Negosiasi antara ayahnya dengan orang-orang itu diwarnai baku tembak. Satu persatu dari lawan tumbang dengan darah mengucur deras karena peluru menembus memasuki tubuh mereka. Begitu pula ayahnya. Entah berapa butir peluru tertanam, namun pria itu tetap berdiri. Melindungi malaikat kecilnya, hingga seluruh lawannya ambruk. Dan pria itu membiarkan tubuhnya ambruk.

Gang sempit itu menjadi lautan darah. Anak itu merinding, rasa takut menguasainya. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat. Ia bahkan tak mampu mengeluarkan suara, maupun air mata. Kejadian tragis itu meninggalkan trauma mendalam baginya. Di usia yang masih belia, ia harus menjadi saksi dari kekejaman dunia dalam mengeliminasi suatu kehidupan.

.

.

Pipip

Pipip

Pipip

Pi—

Alarm jam itu berhenti berbunyi. Pemuda itu membuka matanya. Sambil mengurut dahinya, ia duduk di tempat tidur. Melirik gadis yang sembarangan ia ambil dari diskotik tempatnya bersenang-senang tiap malam. Yang kini berbaring di tempat tidurnya hanya ditutupi selimut, menampilkan punggungnya yang penuh dengan tanda ciuman. Pemuda bernama Kise Ryouta itu menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Hei," ia mengguncang pelan tubuh gadis itu. Yang dengan enggan membuka matanya, dan menatap kesal pasangannya. "Pergilah. Jangan sampai ketahuan tetangga."

Gadis itu mendecak kesal, namun menurut. Ia mengusap matanya dan memunguti pakaiannya. Seusai mengenakan pakainnya, gadis itu pergi meninggalkan apartemen pemuda itu—tak lupa dengan ciuman 'panas' sebagai tanda perpisahan.

Kise melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan tubuhnya dari aroma parfum murahan milik gadis yang semalam tidur dengannya. Menghapus tanda-tanda 'malam panas' mereka. Kise sendiri merasa tidak terlalu peduli. Ia bahkan tidak ingat nama gadis yang beberapa waktu lalu bertukar ludah dengannya.

Ia menatap bayangan dirinya dalam cermin. Sepasang mata yang identik dengan rambutnya menatapnya kosong, bosan. Jemarinya menelusuri bayangan dirinya, menyentuh ke bagian dimana ia terciprat darah ayahnya 10 tahun yang lalu.

_Bugh_

Lagi, mimpi itu menghantuinya. Ini bukan yang pertama, dan bisa diyakini bukan yang terakhir. Namun berbeda dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, mimpi kali ini terasa lebih nyata. Bagaikan ia mengalaminya lagi. Dan itu cukup untuk membuatnya merinding.

Frustasi, pemuda itu mencuci wajahnya berkali-kali. Lalu, ia mengenakan seragam Kaijounya setelah mengeringkan seluruh tubuhnya. Tak peduli pukul berapa jam dinding di kamarnya menunjuk, pemuda itu keluar dengan santai dari apartemennya.

Di setiap jalan yang ia lalui, Kise menyapa setiap orang dengan ramah. Banyak gadis muda yang sengaja mengambil rute perjalanan Kise demi bertukar sapa dengan pemuda itu. Kise sendiri tak merasa keberatan, ia tahu pasti gadis-gadis itu adalah penggemarnya—Kise Ryouta adalah seorang model. Ia bahkan tak keberatan jika ada gadis yang menariknya ke kasur. Bukan masalah baginya, karena hal ini merupakan salah satu caranya untuk bertahan hidup. Ia pun merasa siap menanggung resiko, asalkan ia hidup.

Hari ini berjalan seperti biasa. Sama monotonnya seperti hari-hari Kise sebelumnya. Bahkan dikejar-kejar para penggemarnya yang tadinya terasa menantang mulai terasa bosan bagi Kise. Paling tidak, itulah yang terlintas dalam pikiran Kise awalnya.

.

.

Kise mendengarkan penjelasan guru dengan tampang ogah-ogahan. Ia mencatat apa yang ditulis guru di papan tulis. Satu tangannya ia gunakan untuk menumpu kepalanya, yang lain untuk mencatat. Sesekali ia menguap bosan. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke arah jendela, menatap dunia di luar kelas yang sama membosankannya.

Tiba-tiba, sepasang mata bertukar pandang dengannya. Pemuda itu merasa waktu dalam dunianya beku, sebelum menolehkan kepalanya. Ia kembali fokus pada pelajaran yang diberikan sang guru—walau membosankan. Namun ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan, siapakah orang yang bisa memiliki manik mata berwarna biru muda seperti itu?

Tanpa Kise sadari, waktu terus berjalan. Bel tanda sekolah telah usai berbunyi. Kise membereskan buku-bukunya, dan langsung keluar kelas. Entah berapa ajakan pergi ia tolak. Pikirannya masih terfokus pada pemilik manik biru muda itu. Entah kenapa, manik itu terlihat begitu indah baginya. Dingin dan misterius.

"Bodoh. Apa yang kupikirkan."

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan yang dihiasi dengan artefak kuno dan hiasan lainnya yang tampak mahal, terlihat beberapa orang yang tampaknya tengah menunggu seseorang. Ada yang sibuk memakan jajanan di tangannya, ada yang sibuk bertengkar dengan yang lain, dan ada yang sibuk bermain _shogi_. Saat pintu besar yang menghubungkan ruangan itu dengan dunia luar terbuka, semuanya berhenti dengan kesibukan mereka.

Pemuda dengan rambut biru muda dengan mata berwarna identik rambutnya melangkah masuk. Tak lupa menutup pintu di belakangnya, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati pimpinan mereka. "Target sudah di depan mata."

"Baiklah," pemuda yang berperan sebagai pemimpin itu mengambil satu bidak. "Taiga, Daiki."

Dua pemuda yang sibuk berargumen tidak penting berhenti, dan mendekati pimpinan mereka. Pemuda yang merupakan pimpinan mereka meletakan bidaknya ke tempat dimana ia berhasil menghentikan permainan _shogi_nya. Yang dapat dipastikan merupakan kemenangannya.

"Tetsuya,"

Pemuda itu memanggil dengan lembut. Pemuda dengan rambut biru muda itu menjadi sedikit kaku. Ia bertukar pandangan dengan pemuda dengan manik dwiwarna itu.

"Jalankan rencana A."

.

.

Kise tak langsung pulang ke rumah. Ia langsung menuju tempat kerjanya sebagai model. Dan seusai itu, ia melakukan aktivitas rutinnya. Bermain ke diskotik, memilih satu gadis, dan membawanya ke apartemennya untuk 'malam panas' mereka. Rutinitas yang tidak terlalu membosankan baginya. Namun tampaknya hari ini ia harus membatalkan rutinitasnya, karena pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil darinya duduk menggigil di depan apartemennya. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru muda basah, begitu pula tubuh kecilnya. Manik biru mudanya mengingatkan Kise pada orang yang bertukar pandang dengannya siang tadi di sekolah.

"Pergilah. Aku tidak ada minat denganmu."

Kise menatap dingin gadis yang ia ambil dari diskotik. Gadis itu kesal, dan keduanya berargumen. Tentu Kise memenangkan argumen itu. Gadis itu meninggalkan Kise dengan air mata di wajahnya, bercampur ekspresi kesal dan perasaan malu. Kise mendekati pemuda itu dan mengajaknya ke apartemennya. Ia menyuruh pemuda itu mandi, dan meminjamkan pakaiannya tanpa menanyakan satu hal pun pada pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana dengan cokelat panas?"

Pemuda itu setuju. Keduanya duduk di satu-satunya sofa yang ada di apartemen itu dengan secangkir cokelat panas di tangan masing-masing. Tak ada kata yang terucap. Keduanya menikmati keheningan tersebut. Sesekali, Kise merasakan manik dingin dan misterius itu padanya. Dan ia tak jarang menatap tubuh pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Kenapa…kau menolongku?"

Pemuda itu melontarkan pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang membuat Kise tertawa. Pemuda di sampingnya masih memasang tampang datarnya yang natural. Tidak, pertanyaan itu tidak lucu. Sama sekali tidak lucu. Namun entah kenapa, rasanya ada yang menggelitik hati pemuda berprofesi model itu hingga ia tertawa.

"Entahlah. Mungkin untuk menyelamatkan mukaku. Jika para tetangga melihat seorang pemuda ringkih macam dirimu, dengan tubuh basah di depan apartemenku, bukankah rumor buruk tentangku akan menyebar? Aku rasa aku tidak ingin hal itu terjadi."

Kise menarik napas dalam. Pemuda di sampingnya—entah masih tidak percaya, atau wajahnya memang permanen datar. Kise menyeruput sedikit cokelat panasnya, dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Namun aku rasa jika yang ada di posisimu saat ini bukanlah dirimu, mungkin aku tidak akan menolong. Mungkin aku tidak akan peduli."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa aku?"

Kise tak menjawab. Ia memilih untuk menghabiskan cokelat panasnya, dan mengambilkan selimut untuk pemuda yang masih belum ia ketahui namanya. Ia hanya sesekali tersenyum, tak ada satupun kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dan tak sekalipun ia menatap manik biru muda itu. Manik biru muda yang menyerangnya dengan perintah untuk menjawab. Dan ia bisa merasakan bagaimana manik itu terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya. Hingga tiba-tiba suara lirih terdengar dari pemuda itu.

"Kuroko. Namaku Kuroko Tetsuya."

Itulah pertemuan pertama mereka. Hingga fajar menyingsing, tak ada kata yang terucap dari keduanya.

"..._tou_-_san_..."

Dan lagi, mimpi itu menghantui Kise Ryouta.

* * *

**A/N **: Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca ^^


End file.
